<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Dunno What I was Thinking- by Rossmonster01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358636">I Dunno What I was Thinking-</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossmonster01/pseuds/Rossmonster01'>Rossmonster01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And decided to whatevs, Don't expect me to ever finish this, He's similar anyway, I really just AR styled this, I saw so few crossovers between these, I was in a FNaF mood judge me all you want, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reborn Is Confused, This is literally going nowhere, Tsuna used to own one of the pizzarias, because I have no idea where I wanted this to go, goodbye canon lore, he knows the children, here's a certificate of insanity, like a FNaF 6 player, most of it anyways, my city now, no beta we die like men, so Tsuna's the crying child, so am I, sorta???, they like him, this was supposed to crack, what am I doing here, why are there feels in my crack?, why did I write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossmonster01/pseuds/Rossmonster01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Writing Something Like This.</p>
<p>Um, I don't know what to write here. I noticed there are really few FNaF crossovers in general, and my rather fried brain decided to write this at three in the morning. You'll probably find more two A.M. FNaF crossovers like this on my profile later.</p>
<p>Basically, Tsuna's from a mixture of FNaF 6 and the AR, with some of the lore and references from and to the other games. He ran one of the restaurants, which burned down, and... yeah, I dunno where I was going with this either. This is just to vanquish plot Bonnies (bunnies), and boredom, honestly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FNaF Crossovers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Dunno What I was Thinking-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What exactly am I doing here? Well friend, I know less than you do, probably.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Vongola Tenth family sat at a park in Namimori. </p>
<p>Tsuna was seated on a bench underneath a tree, a book propped up in his lap. Everyone else was doing something else, because of course Tsuna’s family could never be normal, even by mafia standards.</p>
<p>Reborn was sitting on the tree that shaded the bench Tsuna was on, Bianchi seated below him at the roots. Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto, waving a stick of dynamite threateningly in the air. I-Pin was chasing Lambo, who was crying, and Ryouhei was sparring with Hibari.</p>
<p>Beady black eyes glanced down to look at the odd flashlight that his student always seemed to carry around in his pocket. It was a shiny black model that Reborn didn’t recognize, one that you could shake to charge. </p>
<p>Tsuna always kept it fully charged, though Reborn wasn’t sure why.</p>
<p>He remembered asking Tsunayoshi about it at some point.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oi, dame-Tsuna.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes Reborn?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Why do you always have the flashlight with you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tsuna had looked down at it in surprise, almost like he had forgotten it was there. He took it out of his pocket and rolled it over in his hand, looking at it as if he were tracing some sort of pattern with his eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The flashlight didn’t have a pattern, Reborn had looked at it while his student had been asleep. There had been no brand or dents, nothing to show where it had come from.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I used to need it. Now though, i’m not so sure.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why would he need a flashlight? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Well, if you don’t need it anymore, you shouldn’t carry it. It looks heavy. It will slow you down.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tsuna had smiled then, almost wistfully. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hm. That was an odd answer.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Go buy a smaller one then. Something that won’t weigh you down.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tsuna had just laughed, tucking the heavy black flashlight back in his pocket. His student’s eyes flicked over to a small yellow teddy bear that sat on his bed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t think I can.” He repeated, before walking out of the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Reborn looked over at the yellow plush. It didn’t look like much, just a slightly worn stuffed animal, the only remarkable odd thing about it were the inverted eyes, with black scleras and a white iris looking in the direction of the door, instead of the normal white sclera and another color for the iris. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But other than that- wait. Hadn’t the eyes been pointed forwards before? </em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Reborn had actually bought Tsuna a lighter flashlight, it was about five inches long, grey, and only weighed about three ounces. Unfortunately, it wasn’t one that could be shaken, but it only used one Triple-A battery, which was cheap and easy to replace for a battery that lasted as long as it did.</p>
<p>He’d given it to his student while walking to the school, and Tsuna had looked really surprised. </p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em> “Dame-Tsuna, take this.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hah? What?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s a new flashlight for you to carry. It’s lighter.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Reborn, you really didn’t have to-” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s rude to refuse gifts, Dame-Tsuna.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Tsuna had taken it and thanked him, slipping it into his backpack. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He never had let go of the other flashlight. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>